Talk:Castlevania Wiki
New Main Page I have just uploaded a new version of the Main Page, which now features images that direct visitors to categories.--Richardtalk 17:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) While the design of the page is good, I'm having serious issues with it because it's difficult to edit a button images with the right size and having boarders that match the other buttons. I'd like to emulate the style on several other pages, but we almost need a new template that scales the sizes of the images automatically and puts its own boarders around the images.--Reinhart77 04:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Background/Skin The current background (reddish-brown & black), makes some entries in the CastleVania Wiki very difficult to read, or to even see the text. I don't like having to strain my eyes, just to read an entry. Please fix this problem, as I'm sure I'm not the only one, who feels this way. Princess Michiru - Goddess of the Seas 11:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 19 November 2010, 10:47 p.m. I agree. I think the wiki should have a less distracting background, something more simple, and perhaps something more Castlevania-ish if you know what I mean. That would be great. Nagumo baby 13:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Nagumo, would you be interested in updating the skin and background? I'm not really a graphics design kind of person, and the person who helped with the last skin, Chernabogue, doesn't really have the time to do it again. The coloring scheme we have up right now was something the wikia staff put together before they switched the site to use the new skin. I could get you admin rights to be able to tinker with the background etc. There's a new skin editor which should make updating everything easier than it was last time.--Reinhart77 04:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing but I don't have much experience with this kind off stuff. I'm very interested in thinking of something though so if it's a little complicated I need to look into it a bit so I don't mess up. I hope that won't be a problem. Nagumo baby 09:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Great, I appreciate the help. You should have the admin rights now. I think the new skin editor won't require much technical knowledge, the job will just require a little artistic judgment to get the colors and backgrounds to work well. I'm not sure if there's a way to "practice" the theme on your own account, and then when you're satisfied, switch the main wiki to use it. There used to be a way to do that, but I don't know if there still is with the new skin.--Reinhart77 15:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to bypass the 100 KB limit or will that cause problems? Also what do you think would be a good color scheme for this wiki would be? I think I have a good image and I can change the color to whatever is appropriate. Nagumo baby 19:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you can bypass the 100 KB limit, but I'll guess probably not, or it least, its not intended to be. As far as color scheme, the wiki's been maroonish in the past, but i guess picking a scheme that matches the background picture and is easy to read is important. i'm a terrible judge on these things, does anyone else have any thoughts?--Reinhart77 20:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've got got something. How about this? Just ignore the clashing logo for a moment, lol. *I kind off like the gothic chapel-ish feel it kind off evokes but I'm afraid it's a) too distracting and b) will cause seizures. *I changed the color scheme of the wiki so it matches the background. I can read the text just fine but I don't know about others. *The tiling of the images doesn't look too great either. *The image is not DARK and GRIMM. Anyway, even if you think you have horrible judgment Reinhart, just give me your honest opinion about it. Nagumo baby 14:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :The image is good looking, but I personally think it would be too, um, brightly for a wallpaper? --'TX55TALK'' 16:07, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Note, please obtain permission when posting fan art and cosplay.--Kiyuhito 16:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know about the fan art policy and I was going to bring that up. Though I wouldn't know how to ask permission though since there is a language barrier. As for the brightness, I can change that. Nagumo baby 18:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of having the picture fill out the now massive sidebars that the wiki normally displays and he mirror image is great. The picture is gorgeous, but I think it might be a bit distracting as it makes me want to pull my attention to the left and the right of the page contents. I actually like the theme we have at the moment quite a bit and am not really sure what Princess Michiru meant by needing to strain her eyes, but figure there must be something off about it that I'm not picking up on. If I was going to make the theme from scratch, I'd probably have a dark and foggy background. --Reinhart77 00:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) All right, I shall try to find something else. Nagumo baby 13:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's a couple ideas, maybe making the background look somewhat like the Travel book in Lords of Shadow or Grimoire from Harmony of Despair. Or maybe filling the side bars with the images of Dracula and Belmont from the Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX?--Reinhart77 18:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea of using pics from Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX. :D --'''TX55TALK 03:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if a couple different themes come out of this project, we could use one of them on the new Castlevania Fan Wiki. Another idea is maybe we could turn a background image into a watermark if it is otherwise too prominent. --Reinhart77 04:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I think I've got a good image though it looks a bit amateurish. Ignore the big black void in the middle, that part should be covered up by the main body of the wiki. I was thinking of not tiling the images that fill the sidebars and only put them at the top while the rest is just plain black. The theme of the wiki could be like the old one which was more reddish I believe. The only problem is that the background's width is too small and I can't make it any wider. hghghghg Nagumo baby 19:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oo, I like what you have.--Reinhart77 22:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I wish there wasn't a 100 KB limit. I'm kind off stumped on what to do. Nagumo baby 20:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I imagine you could scale down the resolution of the pic, but that'd depend on what tools you're using.--Reinhart77 23:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Count Can we add codes for a statistic tracker in the Main Page? *''' ' articles *' ' edits *' ' media which results to this... *' ' articles *' ' edits *' ' media KevzMarz (talk) 03:26, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Disable custom cursor Is there any way to disable the custom mouse cursor? It's a major usability problem, distracting, and unprofessional. Sostrich (talk) 08:09, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :On (follow the link and create it if it doesn't exist), add the following line and publish it: @import url("/load.php?mode=articles&articles=u:dev:MediaWiki:NoCustomCursors.css&only=styles"); For more information, visit this link. -- 11:18, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Would not it be better to be off by default? It gets in the way of secondary texts, like this example. (Cursors aren't taken by screenshots, so I had to paste the sprite over the Castle Map Japanese name to show how it appears) --''Quick (u•t) 20:26, June 29, 2019 (UTC) The Poll Result Just... wow. people sure hate GoS a lot